


Steph Finds Out Exactly How Far Paul Will Go.

by Sapphicbackward



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Mainly porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: After their lip sync battle, Paul decides Steph needs to be taught a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> This is a pure work of fiction, as far as I'm aware, I own nothing and nobody and I make no profit from it. Blame Flickawhip... She gave me plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy though darling.
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Steph knew, she just knew, the second the randomizer picked How Far I’ll Go that she was in big trouble, in fact she’d been planning on it. Paul had thrown himself into the lip sync battle, but the look in his eyes told her that she’d hit her mark. The second they were off camera, Paul had hold of her hand and was dragging her to their car. They drove in silence for half an hour, in the wrong direction Steph noted, before Paul pulled over, “get in the back”, he growled, turning off the engine and opening his own door. Smirking slightly, Steph climbed into the back of their car, thankful for the tinted windows, inhaling when Paul pulled her to him without preamble. “You ever, ever, make me perform Disney again and your punishment will be much worse”, her husband murmured, then bent her over his lap before she could reply. Steph awaited the first blow with baited breath, breathing out heavily when his hand connected with her clothed flesh. “Count out loud”, Paul smirked as he gave her the instruction, knowing it would take every ounce of her control to obey him.

“One”, Steph breathed out, her eyes already glazing over as Paul’s hand connected with her rear again, harder this time, “two”. Paul moved his hand so that the next slap landed on the crease between her thigh and bottom. A moan escaped Steph’s lips as she counted the third slap. Paul continued spanking his wife, revelling in her voice becoming breathier with each stroke. By the time he’d reached twenty blows, Steph was pushing back into each slap and whimpering when he paused. “You’re not meant to be enjoying this Steph. You're meant to be learning a lesson”. The brunette chuckled, “like you’re not enjoying having me over your knee”, she sassed, gasping when Paul spanked her twice in quick succession, making sure the blows landed in exactly the same position. Reaching twenty five slaps, Paul decided that Steph had had enough for now and pulled her up, kissing her as she swung her leg over so she was straddling him.

“You know I love it when you’re dominant with me”, Steph gasped when they broke apart. Paul just hummed in agreement and started kissing down her neck, biting down on her collarbone and bucking his hips up at the same time. Moaning, Steph reached between them and unbuttoned her husband’s trousers, grinning when she realised he had gone commando. Stroking his length lightly Steph raised herself up, allowing Paul to undo her trousers and pull them down slightly. The wrestler wasted no time, pushing two fingers into Steph, knowing she’d be soaking wet already, she always was after he spanked her. Pushing down onto Paul’s hand Steph heard herself moan again and seeked her husband’s mouth, pulling him into a bruising kiss, “need more, Paul, please”, the brunette whimpered, increasing the pressure of her hand around his member.

Paul groaned into Steph’s mouth and urged her up, so he could pull her trousers further down. Pulling his wife back onto his lap they both moaned as he lined himself up and she sunk down onto him, finally filled properly, like she needed to be. Once she was seated properly in Paul’s lap, Steph paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him inside her, before she rocked her hips, pulling another groan from both of them. Paul grasped her hips, guiding Steph upwards, before he slammed himself back into her heat, his head spinning at the moan wrenched from his wife. The barriers between them were ripped down and Steph started to ride Paul properly, raising up on her knees so she could set the rhythm she wanted, hard and fast. Circling her hips, Steph knew she was close, fluttering her muscles around Paul, she reached between them and started rubbing her clit in small circles. She needed her release but wanted Paul to come with her, leaning foward she bit down hard on Paul’s collarbone, knowing the stimulus was enough to make him come.

Paul yelled out and buried himself in Steph to the hilt, emptying himself inside her. Steph was so close, it took a few more rubs of her clit to send her spiralling to her own release, biting down on Paul’s shoulder to muffle her scream. The only sound in the car was heavy breathing as Steph clung to Paul, feeling him soften inside her as after shocks wrung through her body. Pulling back Steph chuckled, “if that’s the reaction I get, I’ll make you sing Disney songs more often”. Paul glared at his wife, “I’ll sing Disney songs with our girls anytime, you make me sing them on live tv again and you’re sleeping on the couch for a month”. Grinning to herself, Steph knew Paul would never make her sleep on the couch. He’d miss their morning routine far too much.


	2. An awkward encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later and Steph gets an unexpected question.

It had been a few days since Steph's 'punishment' and both adults were taking advantage of a rare down day at home with all three of their girls. Paul had long since comendered Auralia and Murphy, the three of them playing iin the back garden. His wife and Vaughn however were curled up together watching Frozen. Both women were so engrossed in Elsa's solo that neither of them heard Paul enter the room.

The older man hung back, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched the love of his life sat with their youngest daughter snuggled in her lap. Vaughn had been absently tracing patterns on her mother's skin whilst watching the film. The young girl spotted a bruise however and looked up at her mother, concern evident in her voice as she asked about it. Steph went bright red and murmured that she must have knocked herself whilst training. 

Vaughn accepted her mothers answer and went back to watching the film without a care. Paul silently backed out of the room grinning to himself. He knew Steph would unleash hell on him next time they were alone but for now he was going to get a shower whilst the house was peaceful. Meanwhile, Steph sat in the lounge, running her fingers over the bruise on her collarbone, plotting how to get her revenge.


End file.
